


Jed is a Nervous Child

by AnotherSmolFangirl (ThatOneSmolFangirl)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jed is a nervous boy, Jed loves Octavius, M/M, date, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/AnotherSmolFangirl
Summary: Jedidiah wants to ask Octavius on a date, but runs away at the last minute. Octavius wants to find him. Fluff ensues.





	Jed is a Nervous Child

Jed paced, nervously picking at his gloves. He was getting strange looks from many of the people walking by, but he was oblivious, only looking only for one person. He had been pacing in the Roman diorama for quite some time now, but it could have been 5 minutes for all Jed was noticing. He was busy dissecting a thread on his glove. So when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped. And possibly squeaked a bit too. “Jedediah? I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you.” Jedediah recovered himself, “Oh come on Octy, you couldn’t scare me even if ya’ tried to!” Smiling, Octavius replied, “We’ll have to see about that. So what are you doing outside my home? Not that I mind of course, I’m just curious” Losing his smile, Jedediah stepped back, questioning himself, “I just wanted… I was just going to …I was wondering… I… Nevermind…” Jedediah was stuttering and he couldn’t even make eye contact. Cursing himself, he knew he needed to get out of there or he was going to mess it up even more and he turned to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Jedediah. What is wrong?” Jed replied quickly, “Nothing, I’m fine toga-boy.” Holding back tears, Jed refused to look back and with his head held high, walked back towards his diorama. When he was sure Octavius would have gotten bored and moved on, he turned back, but to his surprise, Octavius still stood right where Jed had left him, head slightly cocked to the side, looking worried. Turning quickly, Jed climbed into his diorama and ran for the stables. The second he was inside, his head fell and sliding down into the corner, he berated himself, letting a single tear slip down his face. Coward. That’s what he was. A coward. He couldn’t ask his best friend on a date, even after all they had been through. Their friendship had started after they were forced to work with each other to save the museum. During that adventure, specifically when they had impaled the tire, Jedediah had realized that it was possible he had been wrong, and maybe Octavius and him weren’t so different after all. Both cared about their people, both had a soft side, and both were stubborn as hell. And when he yelled, “I ain’t quitting you,” he'd had felt something inside that knew that statement didn’t just apply to that moment. After saving the museum, Octavius and Jedediah had ended up spending more time together, walking around the museum, watching movies on Larry’s phone, talking with Ahkmenrah, trying to create peace between the dioramas, and playing pranks on all their friends, museum dwellers or otherwise. The last time Larry called Jedediah cute, Octavius and him had spent weeks planning the perfect revenge. It ended with Larry trapped in the African exhibit, dressed in nothing but his tighty whities. Of course they had been put in a hamster habitat for the rest of the night but it had been worth it. And it had been the most fun Jedediah had since he could remember. He and Octavius had come a long way from trading punches. And now he had blown it, and he was, for one of the few times in his life, terrified. Octavius was a Roman General, and he valued dignity and strength, both physical and emotional, both of which Jed had just thrown down the drain. Metaphorically speaking of course. Pacing in front of Oct’s house and stuttering was the opposite of everything Rome valued. Standing, Jed turned toward the wall and punched it with all his might. And then he did it again. And again, until his hands were bleeding and his strength was almost gone. Refusing to shed any more tears, Jed mounted his horse, Manifest. Shaking his head vigorously, as if doing it would shake off his troubles, he rode home. 

After gathering a couple snacks and a blanket, Jed walked to the edge of his diorama and climbed down. He began walking towards The Hall of African Mammals and with the help of Nick, managed to get there in only a couple minutes. He had earlier discovered he held a strange fascination with all kinds of animals, and the safest place to view them was in the African Mammals exhibit, in a tree in the corner, hidden with a couple leaves. Which is where he was headed? Dropped off in the tree by Nick, he tipped his hat in thanks and walked towards the center of the tree. Laying his blanket down in the crook of the branches, he sat down cross-legged, watching as the lions, zebras, monkeys, and other animals walked around calmly, soothing Jedediah by showing him not everything had been ruined. Pulling an apple out of his satchel, he ate it slowly, tossed the core to a zebra, and curled up on top of the blanket to sleep, not caring that it was barely midnight. Enough had happened today to make him want to sleep forever. The only reason he had even considered asking Octavius on a date was because of Teddy. A week or so after the incident, when Jed was figuring out his feelings for Octavius, he had been sitting on the side of his diorama with his legs hanging over the side. Teddy had trotted over on Texas with Sacagawea, seemingly worried about him, “What’s wrong man? The war has been won, the museum is safe, we have an amazing new night guard, and you and that Octavius fellow are no longer enemies, what has happened to make you so downcast? Would you mind sharing with me?” Jed had looked up and smiled halfheartedly, “No can do Crackerjack. It’s personal.” Looking curious, Teddy tried once more, “Are you sure there is nothing you can tell me? Maybe I can offer some advice.” Jedediah figured it was worth a shot, “I’ve discovered that I feel a certain way about someone, but I’m too much of a yellow-bellied coward to do anything about it. Got anything to fix that Mustached Gigantor?” Teddy smiled gently, “Nothing except my support. I was in the same situation and when I stepped out of my comfort zone, look what happened! Take the plunge, my dear boy. ” He turned his head behind him and he and Sacagawea kissed gingerly. He had smiled, tipped his hat, and trotted off, no doubt to find someone else to inspire with his simple but effective speeches. After a minute of contemplation, Jedediah had climbed into the Roman diorama and walked towards Octavius’s house to talk to him and look how that turned out. With these not-so-comforting thoughts in his head, he wasn’t able to fall asleep until about 45 minutes later, making sure he was hidden behind plenty of leaves. 

Jedidah began to unfreeze, feeling rushing back into his limbs. His first sensation was of warmth. Which was strange considering the museum tended to be pretty cold and he had used his only blanket to put below him. His second sensation was his sense of smell. He smelled Octavius’s cologne with a hint of lavender. And yes, Octavius owned cologne. And yes, Jedidiah had made a point to remember its scent. After hearing of cologne’s existence, Octavius had begged and begged until Larry gave him a bit in a tiny little container which Octavius had used ever since then, even after Larry had changed brand and smells. Jed had forever made fun of him for it, calling it perfume for dudes, but secretly, he liked it. Sitting up, he felt something slide off of him and looking, recognized it immediately as Octavius’ cloak. The cloak must have been covering him while he slept. Looking around, in a quick 360, he spotted Octavius a respectful distance away, curled up shivering on a branch. Putting everything together, Jedediah figured when Octavius couldn’t find him, he came here, which he knew was Jed’s favorite place, put his cloak over him, and slept shivering in the cold. Smiling despite himself, Jed stood, folding Octavius’s cloak and setting it down. Walking to Octavius, Jed kicked him lightly, “Come on Toga Boy, it’s sundown. Wake up.” Octavius opened his eyes blearily and sat up calmly, rubbing his eyes, “Hello Jedediah. I had hoped to wake up before you.” Jed smiled despite himself, Octavius’s voice had a way of doing that to him. Oct smiled back and Jed melted a little bit, “Hey there partner. How’d you sleep?” Octavius sat cross-legged, “Quite well. But I am still curious about why you ran off to sleep here? What is so appealing to you about this tree?” Jed’s smile lost a bit of its glow, and he rubbed the back of his neck “It’s not so much that I ran to this tree, it’s that I ran away from something. Someone.” Octavius’s grin dissipated and he leaped to his feet, dramatically unsheathing his sword, “Which wicked being would dare to harm you? They will face the wrath of the entire Roman Empire!” Jed, startled by the sudden change in mood, realized what Octavius had thought and was quick to take it back smiling slightly, “Octy, relax. No one is trying to hurt me, I swear!” Octavius slowly lowered his sword, “Well if you are not threatened by someone, why would you run?” Jed snorted, “It’s cause I’m a coward Octy. I wanted to ask you something but I couldn’t. I lost my nerve.” Octavius, ever the oblivious one, couldn’t get it, “You can ask me anything, Jedediah? What is the matter? Have I done something wrong?” Jed lost it. He stood angrily, “No dammit! The opposite Octy!” He was flailing, throwing his arms in the air and pacing back and forth. “Don’t you get it yet?” Octavius stood there dumbstruck, which only angered Jedediah more! “I wanted to ask you on a date ya’ toga-wearing idiot!” 

He was freaking out, nervous and terrified of what he was saying. He glanced towards Octavius, and looked away quickly, not wanting to see his expression. Octavius stepped forward and reached out, touching Jedidah face to turn Jed’s gaze towards him, but Jed flinched away, and looked down, adjusting his hat, “I can’t Octy. I just can’t. You deserve better than some coward cowboy!” Octavius, putting his hand down shook his head in confusion, “I still do not understand why you pull back, you asked me now, did you not?” Jed shook his head harshly, “Octy, you are a Roman General. I did some research. The values of Rome are based on bravery, order, etc. I don’t have any of those. I couldn’t even ask you on a stinkin’ date Octy. Meeting Octavius' eyes, Jedidiah was surprised to see Octavius smiling, “In your research, did you actually read all of the Roman virtues? Because, yes Romans do value bravery and order, but we are also based on Comitas, Veritas, and Frugalistas, which are basically as follows. Friendliness, honesty, and simplicity of living, all of which you have mastered. Not to mention that you are the bravest man I know. So don’t ever try to tell me you are a coward.” He was close now, uncomfortably close. Like, nose to nose. Jedediah was trying to keep his voice steady, “So is that a yes then toga-boy?” Octavius stepped back, “Yes it is Jedediah. I will assume you have a plan?” Jedediah smiled, and his blue eyes shone with excitement, “You bet I do boy! Be ready at your house by one hour after sundown and I’ve got the rest!” Octavius smiled, managing to contain his excitement about going on a date, “Okay Jedediah, sure. But we should return to our dioramas so as not to worry Larry.” Jedediah pouted, “Come on Octy, can’t Gigantor wait a bit?” Octavius took pity on him and sat on the branch, hanging his legs over the edge. Jed sat down quickly, eagerly pointing out his favorite animals, and random facts about each of them. They sat in this position until Larry came looking for them. He stood underneath their tree, looking around and calling for them He had been informed that Octavius had been headed to this room and had come to bring them back. Jed packed up all his stuff in a bag, and grabbed Octavius’s hand, “Let’s go.” And they jumped, landing on Larry’s head and jumping up and down to annoy him as Larry gave them a ride back to their dioramas.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please don't hate! I know a lot of people dislike this ship, and that's fine. But I think it's cute, and it doesn't affect you, so I hope you enjoy, and if you didn't, that's okay too!


End file.
